


Donutella and her King

by ashinourhearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Feelings, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, derek and kitty, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinourhearts/pseuds/ashinourhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cat found Derek. That's it. Because Derek Hale and a kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donutella and her King

With a bagel shoved haphazardly between his teeth, and a steaming mug of extra strong coffee seconds away from burning his hand, Stiles plummeted ever so gracelessly into his jeep without somehow sloshing his coffee all over his jeans in the process. Being almost ten in the morning and rushing out of only his first class, where he usually calmly enjoys his breakfast, Stiles’ is relatively more harebrained than usual subsequent to receiving an, “SOS. Need you home.” text from his boyfriend. As his mind races through the possible problem at hand, he more than likely breaks many, if not all, traffic laws as he speeds home. 

Practically all in one motion, Stiles slams his jeep into park -whilst promising an impeccable carwash in the near future for today's abuse- and barrels through the front door of his apartment just to find Derek sitting on the couch, staring at the ground in front of him. 

"Derek? Derek, what happened?" Stiles breathes, crouching to Derek's level and placing a hand on his shoulder to acquire his attention.

"It keeps following me. I put it outside and it just comes back and waits outside of the door. It came to a point that I couldn't even leave it outside." Derek states mechanically, his eyes never leaving the space in front of him.

"What are you even talking abo..." Stiles trails off as he turns to find what Derek's staring at.   
The tiniest ginger kitten, with one white paw and a white spot around one of its eyes is staring up at Stiles, blinking. Before Stiles could even react, the kitten trots forward and places a paw on Stiles' thigh, mewling quietly. 

Stiles stares at the cat dumbfoundedly before squealing loudly and scooping the kitten up into his arms. "OH, MY GOD. Derek, you found a cat! Hi, baby kitty! I'm Stiles." 

Derek makes a choking sound in his throat as he watches Stiles fawn over the tiny creature in his arms. "Stiles, it won't leave." 

As if understanding Derek's words, the kitty squirms out of Stiles' arms and leaps up onto Derek's lap, curling up against his stomach and tucking it's head between the hem of his henley and waistband of his jeans. "Jesus Christ," Derek scoffs, hanging his head in utter disbelief.

Meanwhile, Stiles is perched on the floor next to the couch, ogling at Derek and kitty in pure shock. "Derek, it- it likes you.” 

"What?" Derek snaps, his head flying up to meet Stiles' gaze challengingly. "Get it off of me, it's not staying here." 

"Wha- why!? We can't just throw it outside! Why can't it stay? Wait, let's take it to Deaton!" Stiles shoots up from the ground, reaching for his keys in his pocket and making his way towards the door. Derek clearing his throat loudly behind him makes him halt in his tracks and turn on his heel, just to find him in the same position he left him with kitty in his lap. 

"Well? You getting up or what?”

Derek stares at Stiles as if he grew three heads and motions his hands towards the cat lazily lounging in his lap, evidently having no intention of picking up the cat himself.

Stiles' sighs exasperatedly. "Okay, fine give me the cat. Since big bad wolf over here's afraid of a tiny, harmless kitten." He says, while picking the cat back up and tucking it beneath his arm. "NOW can we go?”

Derek gives a curt nod and rises, pecking Stiles' temple on the way towards the door. "Yeah, come on. If I knew you'd come in the middle of your class I would've texted you a bit later. I'm sorry about that.”

"It's alright, big guy. You needed protecting from this ferocious beast here, anyway." Stiles teases, a grin playing along his lips as he follows behind Derek. 

Stiles just gets a frustrated shake of the head from his boyfriend in response as he's lead towards Derek's Camaro, making him grin triumphantly.

**

On a less than ten minute drive to Deaton’s, kitty ended up bundled up beneath Stiles’ partially buttoned plaid shirt and purring inaudibly against his stomach, making him smile softly at the little animal and massage the scruff of its neck. Upon arriving, Derek kept a considerable distance between the cat in Stiles’ arms as they made their way inside as if it had a deadly contagious disease that werewolves could somehow die from. Stiles chose to be utterly oblivious to it until after Deaton checked the kitten out because, lets be honest here, Derek was just being himself. Deaton stepped out of the vet clinic’s backroom upon hearing the jingle of bells at the front door. Smiling broadly at both Stiles and Derek, Deaton’s expression instantly changed to one of mere confusion as his zeroed in on the little bundle perched in Stiles’ arms. “What have we got here, boys?”

“Derek found a cat. Well, the cat actually found him. He followed him home and kinda stayed.” Stiles stated, extending his arms towards the emissary who happens to thankfully be a veterinarian, and handed kitty over carefully. The vet led them through the clinic and back into the room he had been in prior to their arrival and placed the now trembling cat onto the metal examining table. Deaton poked and prodded at the cats limbs, head, and tummy, humming quietly to himself as he worked. 

“Well,” Deaton began, “good news is that she seems perfectly healthy, and she seems to be about three to four months old. So I’ll probably give her a few vaccinations that she’ll need.”   
Stiles nodded in understanding. “You said good news so that means there must be a bad news too.”

“Bad news is that she doesn’t have a chip on her. So there’s no way of tracking where she came from or any previous owner she may have had.” Deaton replied, stroking through the kitten’s fur sympathetically and receiving a nuzzle from her head in return. “She’s sweet, that’s for sure.”

Stiles gazes at the kitten, scooping her up so quickly and pressing her to his chest in a gentle hug. “No, that’s great! We can keep her then!”

Stiles’ words finally broke Derek out of his silent spell. “Oh, no we are definitely not.” 

Stiles spun on his heel so quickly that kitty meowed in protest and bumped his chin with her head, facing Derek with the largest puppy eyes. “But Derek, whyyy? We can’t just leave her out on the street. Look at how young and sweet she is! She’s defenseless. Please?”

Derek’s jaw clenched as he attempted to avoid Stiles’ gaze, his eyes flittering all around the room before inevitably landing on the kitty staring up at him in Stiles’ arms. Stiles could almost swear that he noticed the corners of Derek’s eyes soften just the slightest bit before his body visibly deflated with the longest sigh. “Fine. BUT, we’re only going to keep her temporarily. Until we find her an actual home.”

Stiles couldn’t help the momentary feeling of disappointment wafting through him, but temporarily is in fact better than no time at all, and he can’t exactly force Derek into keeping a pet if he doesn’t want to. “Alright, that works for me.”

Derek unclenched his tense jaw and nodded at Deaton in gratitude for assisting them and then motioned his head towards the door. “Good. We should head home, Stiles. I’m sure you have catching up to do for class since you missed out today.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” he replied, tickling behind the kittens ears and smiling softly as the kitten arched her back into his hand. “Thanks, Deaton. Sorry for just showing up here unannounced. We’ll call next time.”

Deaton shook his head with a scoff, “please, you boys are family. Pass by whenever you want.”

“Hopefully without another animal next time.” Derek replied disdainfully, receiving an almost painful eye roll from Stiles. 

“Let’s go, you grump.” 

Nearing the only shopping center near Derek and Stiles’ apartment building, Stiles asked Derek to pull in to the parking lot and wait for him in the car. “What do you need to buy?” Derek’s interest piqued, because he’s pretty sure he went grocery shopping last night.  
 “Just some stuff. I’ll be back out in a sec.” He murmured, while clambering out of the Camaro with the kitten tucked under his arm nonetheless. 

What felt to Derek as centuries later, Stiles strolled out of the shopping center with two large plastic bags hanging off of one arm and the kitty still comfortably curled under the other. As Stiles struggled to seat himself in the passenger seat, Derek reached for the bags on his arm to rid him of excess weight and peered inside before squaring Stiles with an exceptionally unimpressed look. “You really had to get all of this?”  
 Stiles quirked an eyebrow as he held Derek’s gaze, giving a weary shake of the head as he retaliated. “Of course! She needed to eat, Derek. She needed somewhere to eat. Somewhere to sleep. And somewhere to do her business, which I’m sure you wouldn’t have wanted around the house. But don’t worry, I don’t expect words of gratitude or anything.”

“Because I know you, you’re just going to get attached…”, Derek trailed off, a gleam coming from the kittens neck catching his eye and holding it. “Donutella? Really, Stiles?”

A thin purple collar clung daintily around the kittens neck, with a bonefish-shaped name tag swinging against her tiny orange chest.

Stiles shoulders shot up towards his ears as the judgement in Derek’s tone made his defensive hackles rise. “What? She needed a name! We weren’t just going to call her kitty until further notice. She’ll be Donut, you know, for short.”

Derek opened his mouth as if to counter Stiles’ very logical statement, but snapped it shut without another word. With a sigh, he backed up out of the parking space and headed home.

**

Upon arriving, Derek left Stiles to set up all of the kittens necessities while he cooked the dinner he had planned for that evening. As he finished rinsing the pots that weren’t in use for his old family recipe, two long arms snaked around his waist and a wall of warmth pressed up against his back. He felt Stiles’ breath tickle the nape of his neck as he held him. Stiles gripped the front of Derek’s shirt and tugged on the hem, pulling Derek around to face him. “What’re you making?”

“My mom’s pasta,” Derek murmured, gliding his hands up Stiles’ forearms slowly and making Stiles lean closer into his chest. “I’m sorry about earlier. I’m just not used to having animals in the house since you know, I kinda am one. It’s a territory thing.”

Stiles scoffed, bumping his nose against Derek’s stubbled jaw. “You’re a werewolf, not exactly what I’d call a normal animal, Der.”

“You know what I mean.” 

“I know,” Stiles nodded, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist once again. “It’s okay, by the way. I’m trying to force myself to understand, though it’s terribly difficult because how can anyone look at Donut and not have their insides turn into complete goo. She’s precious.”

An incomprehensible grunt rumbled deep in Derek’s throat and he closed the minimal distance between them, pressing his lips gently against Stiles’. A low groan bubbled up Stiles’ chest as he pulled away just a fraction to murmur against Derek’s lips. “I missed you.”

That startled an abrupt chuckle from Derek. “We made out for fifteen minutes before you left for school this morning, Stiles. And I made you cum, twice.”

“I can miss you all I want, okay? God.” Stiles grumbled, slotting their lips together once again.  
Derek deepened the kiss considerably, slipping his tongue past Stiles’ lips and licking into his mouth languidly. Stiles aligned their hips reflexively, grinding against Derek to clearly depict his intent. Swallowing Derek’s hum of satisfaction and feeling the warmth solidity of his body ignite a fire in the pit of his stomach, all he wanted to do was take him upstairs and turn him into a quivering mess beneath him. 

“Come on, let’s take-”, Derek began, but his words were caught in his throat as a high-pitched mewl cut him off. They both glanced down towards their feet, where Donut was sitting back on her haunches staring up at them expectantly. As if realizing that neither of them were going to move, she strategically pawed at Derek’s shoe and then raised herself up on her hind legs and placed a paw on Derek’s leg. Derek blinked down at her and then glanced up at Stiles who was staring at him with pursed lips, suppressing an evident grin. 

“She wants you to pick her up.” Stiles stated, enunciating every word slowly as if speaking to a young child. 

“That’s definitely not going to happen.” 

Stiles quirked an eyebrow and pulled away from Derek to bend down and scoop Donut up into his arms. Before Derek could even begin to register what Stiles was going to do next, he dumped the kitten into his still outstretched arms. Instinctively, Derek held her against his chest but regretted it almost instantly because she took it upon herself to push her head under his chin and nuzzle his neck. The frequency in which Donut purred could probably be heard five feet away.

“Oh, my God.” Stiles choked. “She adores you.”

Derek groaned loudly in defeat, knowing that this was going to be a tough few days until they found her a home. 

**

The days passed in a blur since Stiles spent most of his days at the library studying for his final exams, leaving Derek to come home from work to an empty, well almost empty, apartment because the kitten was still there. Stiles claims that he’s been home-hunting for her, but Derek knew that Stiles would merely just mention that there’s a cat in his apartment to people, with no actual intention of wanting to get rid of her. 

She would follow Derek around the entire house all afternoon. Her favorite spot was perched on Derek’s shoulder as he watched TV or as he read, naturally he would shoo her off of him. But on the fourth day of her unrelenting affection, Derek succumbed to letting her stay there. He actually got accustomed to having her pad around the house behind him, keeping him company while Stiles got through his busy school days. But as the semester came to an end, Stiles was home almost all the time since he hadn’t gone job hunting yet, so he began noticing the changes in both his boyfriend and the kittens behavior. The way Donut would blearily dawdle into the bedroom the moment Derek would get out of bed and rub herself against his ankles, how she hopped onto the counter as Derek made breakfast for him and Stiles every morning, and the way she always lounged with her head tucked into his hip as the three watched movies on the couch together. 

Finally, on a quiet Saturday night, Stiles pointed it out to Derek. “Donut follows you around a lot.”

Derek glanced up at him from an email he was reading from his sister, his eyes flickering down to to the kitten purring in Stiles’ lap and then back up. “She just got used to being here with me.”

Stiles nodded, a faint smile ghosting across his lips as he clearly heard the affection behind Derek’s words. “Mhmm, of course that’s the reason.”

Stiles chuckled quietly at Derek’s grunt of a reply and tickled Donut some more before picking her up and placing her on the ground so that he could go prepare dinner. Of course he wasn’t going to point out the way Donut scurried across the living room to leap into Derek’s lap and curl against his stomach, and of course he wasn’t going to point out the way Derek’s hand descended from the table to stroke through her fur gently. 

Stiles shook his head knowingly. 

The next morning Stiles woke up with the most painful urge to pee and bolted into the bathroom, leaving the bedroom door open behind him. When he padded back into the room to join Derek for some extra sleep and hopefully morning sex, he realized that Derek had changed positions. He was laying on his stomach with none other than Donut curled snuggly beneath his chin. Stiles leaned against the doorframe, fondly watching the way Derek’s hand sleepily reached up to rest against the kittens back.

In that instance, he knew they weren’t going to find her a home. As much as Derek didn’t want her here a few weeks ago, he knew that his grump wouldn’t be able to deny the fact that she already was home now.


End file.
